A variety of structures are utilized in a supporting capacity for electronic devices. For example, integrated circuit chips may be mounted on chip carriers. According to another example, printed wiring boards are utilized for mounting an interconnecting wide array of components that typically make up electronic products. Other examples include patches or appliqués that can be joined to lower density interconnect structures, such as traditional printed wiring boards. As with other elements of semiconductor devices and associated structures, supporting structures are affected by increases in feature density and decreases in feature size.